


Chaos and Melody

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fit him in ways no one else would ever be able to, the jagged edges as well as the soft curves. How had the universe created such a compliment for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Melody

The curve of her eyebrow, the plush of her lips... She made his hands shake, this wife of his. A wife he never expected to have, a chaos at the heart of his life, a life that was already chaos.

Yet, strangely, she calmed him. For a man steeped in chaos, who brought the storm in his wake, she was the soothing song of rain after a storm, the deep comforting murmur of a river after rapids.

She was not at all a soothing woman. She was challenging, demanding, intense in all her ways. Even her devotion was intense. She was like a goddess invading his life.

And yet, his hearts never beat so smoothly as when she was near. To anyone else she would be an explosion, a distaster waiting to happen, an earthquake in their life.

But he was accustomed to earthquakes, he caused explosions, and disaster was his everyday bread and meat.

She was the nougat in his candy bar. The sweetness at the center of his life. Absolutely perfect for him. She fit him in so many ways that he still didn't believe it was possible.

But then she'd saunter in, with that unholy smirk, and those challenging eyes, and those soft lips and tender heart, a heart buried so ruthlessly under her calloused exterior. But which she allowed him to see; swift, fleeting glances of an organ so tender and bruised by her life, yet she was willing to share it with him...

A chaotic old man with bruises and callouses of his own, who never expected such warmth. She comes swirling into his life every time, his own oncoming storm.

The perfect song.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
